


Sweet Omega

by goobzoop



Series: Criminal Minds Omegaverse (Separate Stories) [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: A/B/O, Aaron Is Badass Omega, All Hail Omega Hotch, Alpha Reid Aint Too Shabby Neither, Alpha Spencer Reid, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cutey Nicknames, Fucking, Gay, I made things up, Kinda, Love, Lure Is Hard, M/M, Omega Aaron Hotchner, Omega Hotch Is My Religion, Omega Verse, Oneshot, Scent Supressants, Scenting, Scents & Smells, Slow Burn, Smut, Smut Fucking, Spencer Is Still Shy Boy, The World Needs More Omega Hotch, There's More!, but also super cute, but wait, too many tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23475463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goobzoop/pseuds/goobzoop
Summary: Aaron is keeping a secret and Spencer finds out in the best way possible!A/B/O fic
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Series: Criminal Minds Omegaverse (Separate Stories) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754338
Comments: 32
Kudos: 531





	Sweet Omega

It was a Tuesday like any other. Spencer pulled on his favorite sweater vest with an ironed button down, consumed half his weight in coffee, and hopped onto the metro for work. With people pressed in by the dozens, it was without a doubt his least favorite part of the day. Smells came from all directions in the metro. A large portion of the population refused to use scent suppressants, mostly the Alphas, and it led to the disgusting stench that plagued the good people of DC. 

He held his nose for the entirety of the ride, only breathing when absolutely necessary. Alpha stink was so thick in the air you could practically reach out and grab it. Spencer imagined it to be some sort of yellow, green, or orange color, if it were to have a color. The color of bile. Or vomit.

Which wasn’t the best image to have, since Spencer himself was an Alpha. 

The office, on the other hand, was much, _much_ better. By law, those in the government had to take suppressants. Walking into Quantico was quite literally a breath of fresh air. 

Like he said, it was a Tuesday like any other. But that didn’t last long, and then it _wasn’t_ anymore. 

Spencer could smell Omega. 

There was an Omega somewhere in the building. And from the smell of it, the thing was close by. 

His first thought was to look around, see who noticed, and figure out what to do. This didn’t help any, however, because he was almost always the first person to arrive. The only other person who came so early was Hotch. 

From the lights in his office, he was already there. That’s where Spencer went next. Even being an Alpha himself, he was always more gentle and deferential than most, and if that meant looking to another Alpha for help, he was okay with that. 

He hardly got through the second knock when the door was flung open, and Hotch stood on the other side.

Not only that, but the scent flooding out of the office was exactly what brought him up there in the first place. _Omega_. 

“Hotch…? Do you have someone in there with you?”

“No, of course not. It’s—“ He looked down at his wrist watch. “—It’s only 5:40.”

“I know… I just thought… because of, uh. The smell?”

“What smell?”

“ _The smell_.”

“Reid, you’re going to have to be more specific. You’re repeating yourself.”

Spencer tugged at the collar of his shirt. It suddenly felt all too tight. He cleared his throat for good measure, too. 

“The Omega smell, Sir.”

Hotch paled. 

“Sir?” Spencer said. It looked like Hotch had just seen a ghost. “Hotch…?”

“Oh? Omega? That’s strange. You’re right, there must have been… someone in here. In my office.” 

“But you don’t smell it?”

Hotch was shifting on his feet. Scratching at his nose. Twirling his fingers around and around his cufflinks. 

Spencer wasn’t an idiot. In fact, he was a profiler, and a damn good one at that. 

Which made this situation inevitably awkward because Hotch was a damn good profiler too. 

When they looked each other in the eye there wasn’t any question for either of them that Aaron was the Omega, and Spencer knew it. 

“Oh.” Spencer said, softly. 

Spencer was dumbfounded at this revelation. In his mind, there was never any doubt that his boss was an Alpha. He’d seen Hotch as the most self-assured Alpha he’d ever had the pleasure of knowing. Except he wasn’t. Hotch had a lot of explaining to do, only he didn’t exactly owe him an explanation. Being the way that he was, Spencer wasn’t the type to demand one, either. 

Just because he knew now that Aaron was Omega, he wouldn’t take advantage of him. That would be incredibly disrespectful. Not that all Alphas cared about respecting Omegas, but Spencer did. Always as equals, and in this case, as an authority figure. 

There was no way Spencer could ask. Could he? 

Hotch was still staring at him, wide eyed. They were stuck in the limbo of the doorway. Neither moved, neither blinked, neither breathed. 

Until Hotch did; he was always the bolder one of the two. 

“Get in here, Reid.” 

Hotch was twitchier than usual and it didn’t help to calm Spencer’s nerves. This whole situation was so messed up. Aaron Hotchner, an Omega? What alternative universe did he just unknowingly slip into?

Spencer leaned up against Hotch’s desk and watched as his boss yanked his duffle bag out from the closet and rifled through it. He was looking for suppressants, surely. He’d pop a couple and things would be fine. They’d probably have to open the windows to let out the scent, but within an hour things would probably be back to normal. Normal, with a big glaring secret. 

The bottle rattled in his hand and he swallowed down his pills. Hotch shot Spencer a look; something along the lines of ‘I’m sorry’. 

Spencer doesn’t think Hotch needed to be sorry. If anything, he’s impressed at how well he’s been able to take on the role of unit chief, given that his secondary gender must be throwing docility at him on a daily basis. He must be so strong. Stronger than he’d thought. 

“They’ll kick in soon.” Hotch said, moving behind his desk and taking a seat. His tie was already loosened against his neck, and his shirt unbuttoned enough to show his collarbones. Spencer hadn’t noticed that before. “Just give it a few minutes, Reid, and then I’ll explain.”

“You don’t have to, Hotch.” Spencer mirrored him, taking a seat across the desk, and clutching his hands together in his lap. The scent was distracting. So incredibly distracting, but he couldn’t let Hotch see how much it affected him. If he noticed already, he didn’t comment, and for that Spencer was grateful. 

The clock ticked in the background like it was marching to the beat of their mutual anxieties; steady and drawn out. Omega was still thick in the air. Five minutes passed, then ten, and it was nearing fifteen when Spencer spoke up. 

“Hotch, I don’t think they’re working.”

“Oh, god. I was hoping it was just my imagination.” He sighed, lowering his head to the desk. 

Spencer reached over and grabbed the bottle of pills, gave them a once over, and popped the cap. It was an ordinary orange medication container, the same as his and everyone else’s. The pills inside, well, Spencer couldn’t be sure because they were _Omega_ suppressants, but they looked like—

“Hotch, uh, these are Tic Tacs.”

He peeped up from between his arms, his eyes wide and unbelieving. “What? No.”

“Yeah. They are.” Spencer picked one up between his fingers and rolled it around, scrutinizing it, before tossing into his mouth. 

“Hey—!” 

_Crunch_.

“Yeah, that’s definitely a Tic Tac.” 

“There’s no way. Give me that.” He reached across the desk and grabbed the bottle from Spencer’s hand. He dumped them out into his palm and brought them up close to his nose, looking at them with hard eyes and sniffing them. Spencer wondered if Omega suppressants had a particular smell. 

“Oh, god.” He groaned. That’s the moment when he really started to panic. “I think... I think Jack took my pills and switched them. I told him last week he couldn’t have any and he got so upset. He sees me take them everyday, and you know kids, they want to be just like their parents. I should’ve been more careful. I can’t believe I let this happen. I need to call his school. What if it’d been something worse?”

“Hey, no, Hotch, it’s okay. Suppressants are harmless, and worrying about ‘What ifs’ won’t do you any good.” 

“I know, Reid. It’s just... I can’t help but feel bad. Jack could’ve been hurt.”

“He wasn’t. There are plenty of studies showing that they don’t have any effect on children. Everything’s going to be okay. We’ll get you new pills and you’ll find a better way to store them. Problem solved, okay?”

Hotch groaned, but looked at him with a fond smile and shook his head. 

“Why don’t you go home and I’ll take care of everything here, okay? You can’t be here when everyone starts coming in. Unless that’s something you’re okay with...?”

“No.” He said, a look of fear flashing across his face. “No, I’ll go. I can’t have everyone... knowing.” 

“I can pick up your meds from the pharmacy if you give me the information. You probably shouldn’t be going anywhere, uh, like _that_.” He said sheepishly. 

Hotch avoided his gaze but nodded. 

“You’d better get going. It’s nearly 6:15.” 

Without another word, Hotch grabbed his things and started to make his way out the door. If it weren’t for that one hand reaching out on the doorframe as he was leaving, Spencer would have entirely missed the shaking that he was wracked with. Looking closer, Hotch was absolutely vibrating head to toe with nerves, and Spencer’s heart dropped down to his feet. It was hard to bite back his Alpha instincts and let Aaron walk through the door, but he did. It wasn’t his place to console the Omega. 

It occurred then to Spencer something that he never thought he’d ask himself in a million years: _I wonder if Hotch has an Alpha?_

oOo

Lying to the team about Hotch’s absence wasn’t hard. Most of the time they stuck to the ‘No Profiling’ rule. Jack getting sick was a plausible explanation, and Spencer bringing him his case files to work from home wasn’t entirely unheard of either. 

When he showed up nearly two hours later, pharmacy bag and case files in hand, he was dreading the door opening and that smell hitting him again. 

Since they’d been apart, Spencer found himself with an uncomfortable itch in the bottom of his brain. Slow, scratchy, and unrelenting. Every ten minutes he’d _wince_ as Hotch’s smell invaded his senses just as potent as it was in the office. It was a very hard thing to ignore. His inner Alpha was going crazy inside him. That scent was riling him up to new extremes, screaming to be let free. Begging to _claim_ , to _mark_. Taunting him with that sweet smell that belonged to someone so unattainable. So very much his boss. 

Oh, god. There it was again, thick in the air, with Aaron standing on the other side of the doorway, looking at him with a sense of urgency. What was it about today and doorways? 

“Thank you, Reid.” He reached out to grab the paper bag and tore it open right there, fingers fumbling at the cap. “Really, thank you. God, I need this. I haven’t been—“ 

Reid was practically dancing on his toes, side to side, and clutching hard at the case files in his hand. “Here. Take these. Case files. Have a good day, Hotch, okay? I can’t— I can’t stay.”

“Hotch stilled for a moment before grabbing the files. “Are you sure? I mean, we should talk about this.” 

“Yeah, no, we should. Definitely, we should. Just… not today, okay? I have to get back to the office. There’s, uh, a lot of paperwork.”

“I’m sure you could finish that all pretty fast, Reid.”

“Raincheck?” He said, eyes pleading, that itch running wild in his brain. “Please?”

“Yeah, okay. That’s fine. Another time. Thanks again for everything.” 

“Oh, good, thank you. You’re the best, Hotch.” He sighed in relief. “And not a problem. I’m happy to do it.” 

Spencer tried to ignore the way that Hotch’s lips curled up at the end in a suppressed little smile. If it were any other day he would’ve chalked it up to appeasing his boss. Today… his profiling told him a completely different story. One about an Omega keening at his praise. Oh, god. Hotch was _keening_ at his praise. It made his heart swell up with pride, very much stroking his ego to watch Hotch react so primally to him. Oh, god. He had to get out of there fast before he did something he’d regret. 

“I’m sorry.” Aaron blushed.

“No! don’t be! I’ll see you tomorrow, okay? We’ll make plans then.” 

He fled.

oOo

The twitching was still there gnawing at him by the time morning rolled around. He felt far less in control of himself than he had yesterday, but thankfully the promise of Hotch’s pills having kicked in gave him enough reserve to drag himself onto the Metro for his morning commute. 

He was busy feeling a strange mix of guilt, fear, and infatuation when Hotch walked past him and there was nothing but the whisper of a remembered scent. _Thank God._ Back to normal. 

“Reid?” 

He popped his head up from his paperwork in time to catch his boss’s nod up towards his office in the corner above the bullpen. “My office?”

“Yes, Sir.” 

The windows were still open, probably out of sheer paranoia. It was September and a slight chill was present in the air. Spencer didn’t mind, though, and found the chilly air mixed with the earthy smells outside calming. Someone had clearly cut the grass this morning. 

“So.” Hotch began.

“So.” 

“We have a lot to discuss.”

Reid couldn’t help the small smile that crept up on his lips. “Putting it lightly, yes.”

Hotch smiled back. It was unexpected, but not unwelcomed. 

“I don’t want to get into it in the office. It’s a lot to unpack. But you deserve an explanation. Honestly, I know this is probably very uncomfortable for you—“

“—It’s not—“

“—but I’m kind of glad I don’t have to hide it from _everyone_ now.” He looked sheepishly at Spencer, so uncharacteristic and soft. “I’m sorry I’m dumping this on you though.”

Spencer tilted his head, watching as Hotch slowly let down some defense he didn’t even know was there. He smiled and nodded. “I don’t mind, not at all.” 

“So, my house after work? I’ll drive.”

“Yeah, that works.” Spencer smiled. “The metro is gross.” 

Hotch made a face, scrunching up his nose and shook his head in disgust. 

oOo

The day went on as usual, save for Spencer’s new internal game of shooing away his newest fascination. Olfactory memories just so happened to be some of the most influential and potent in the brain, though he didn’t need to be a genius to know that. Just about anyone who held a secondary gender could spout off the importance of smells; it simply didn’t have to be learned. 

Spencer groaned into his hands because he knew that Hotch’s scent had somehow wiggled it’s way into his implicit memory despite all attempts to forget it. Spencer Reid forgetting something? That was laughable, but he didn’t have to remember it like clockwork. Not everything he’d ever learned sat there waiting to be remembered. He could store things away and pluck them out as he saw fit. 

Implicit odor memories, though, they pop up whether you want them to or not. They aren’t like explicit memories, those you had to consciously recall, like Derek’s Alpha scent from going over to his apartment, or Ethan’s beta scent he knew so well from college. Those he had to bring up in his mind with conscious effort. Hotch’s scent, on the other hand, was never too far away. It was always lingering there in the forefront of his mind.

He wanted it to stop, he really did. How many years can you spend idolizing someone, just to have them forced into another light, and not feel strongly about it? Hotch was his superior, his chief, his boss. Not his Omega. _God_ , no. Not _his_ Omega. Hardly even an Omega, at all, even. But then again, wasn’t he? An Omega? Even with the iron clad believability of him being an Alpha? He may be an outlier in the scheme of ABOs, but they were out there. One was sitting not even 30 feet away from him. 

Come to think of it, Spencer wasn’t too stereotypical of an Alpha himself. The day he found out his secondary, his Mother laughed. She took him to the doctors to have it confirmed like she wouldn’t believe it without a blood test and ink on paper. 

Hotch could be whoever he wanted to be, which he clearly was, and that fact made Spencer proud more than anything. Not to mention it supplied a certain feeling of camaraderie. They weren’t so different in terms of being _different_. 

The scent, though, was beginning to become a problem. He couldn’t get through a report without thinking about that smell at least once. Or more. Usually more. Probably around 5 or 10 times. _Hotch_. _Omega_. Oh, God. He smelled like orchids and rain, so flowery, fragrant, and fresh. Like a meadow during a rainstorm. 

Oh, sweet Omega. 

Spencer groaned. Again. Frustration was his new best friend, right next to fascination. He hoped in equal amounts that Hotch’s house still smelled like him, and that he’d scrubbed it clean of any trace. 

oOo

“Ready, Reid?” Aaron said. The office was nearly empty with half the lights already turned off for the night. 

Spencer picked up his satchel, slung it around his shoulders, and silently followed Aaron to the elevators. Aaron couldn’t tell if he was dreading the conversation they were about to have, or if he were merely anxious. Reid did tend to worry, and he definitely tended to overthink. 

“Are you alright?” 

“I think I should be the one asking you that.” Reid laughed lightly. 

“Nonsense.” Aaron said, steely as ever. “Alphas are allowed to feel things other than self-assuredness.”

“I know.” 

Aaron flashed him a quick smile. Reassurance. “I know you know. Hell, you’re one of the most progressive Alphas I know. Just making sure you… still feel like you can be that way around me.”

“Nothing’s changed.” Reid lied.

Aaron nodded and his face went back to neutral as he pushed the button labeled ‘G’ for the garage. The rest of the way back home, neither spoke.

oOo

“Reid...” Aaron said softly. He wanted to catch his eyes and calm him down. “Come here. Take a seat.”

Reid eyed the couch. He was doing mental somersaults in his head, Aaron was sure of it. He’d seen that look many times out in the field. Usually it was during a stressful case. 

He didn’t want him to feel like that in his home. Truth be told, he worked very hard making his house feel like a home. Somewhere cozy for him and his son, when he was around. Somewhere you could relax. With a sigh, he got up and brewed some tea in the kitchen, and then thrust the hot cup in Reid’s hands, practically pushing him over to the couch, and making him sit. 

“Sip.” 

Reid did. 

“Thanks, Hotch.” Spencer smiled. He downed half the cup within seconds. 

“Mhm. And Reid, call me Aaron. I think we’re past ‘Hotch’ now, don’t you think?”

Reid lowered his head and nodded. “Yeah, I guess we are. Uh, Aaron.” 

It sounded strangely sweet coming off his lips. 

“And you can call me Spencer.”

“Oh.” This time Aaron ducked his head, and he blushed. “Right. Spencer.” 

Aaron let out a small laugh. “I guess we’ve gotten pretty familiar, huh?” 

“You could say that.” 

“I hope it isn’t too bad in here. I don’t usually use suppressants at home, so I tried to air it out for you.”

Spencer gave him a pained smile. “Don't worry about me, Aaron. It's just fine.”

“I don’t want to feed around the bush, Spencer. There’s some things I want to tell you.”

“I want to hear it.” Spencer leaned in slightly. Eagerly. “Only if you really do want to, I mean.” 

“I do. It’s a little… unnerving to be talking about it, but it’s something that I don’t regret. You finding out, I mean. Or at least of anyone that could have found out, I’m glad it was you.” 

Spencer blushed. “Me too.”

“So, you know that I’m Omega. Which probably comes as a shock. I know I’m not stereotypical Omega, and hell, I’m even more dominant than most betas. It’s been… interesting, to say the least. Living like this.”

Aaron took a deep breath, and Spencer kept quiet. He was glad that Spencer was giving him time to get it all out, long drawn out pauses and all. He petted at the blanket he had drawn across his lap, and continued. 

“Growing up in my house wasn’t easy. The day that I presented… I’d never seen such a look of disgust on my father’s face. And that’s saying a lot. He was never a happy man, always half drunk and completely miserable. I didn’t know he could get any more violent, until he did. 

“When I presented and it wasn’t Alpha, that was when the beating really started to become violent. No more slaps on the wrist, cigarette burns to the arm, or getting knocked to the ground. It turned into punches, kicks, and having empty bottles knocked across my skull. That day he told me I wasn’t any son of his. He told me wasn’t going to be a father to an Omega, and he meant it.

“To a young kid, and an Omega one at that, it completely broke my heart.” Aaron chuckled, as if the memory had turned into a stale joke. “But with every beating, and every venomous word that came out of his mouth, I learned that if I wanted to survive in that house I had to do whatever it took. It was sink or swim. 

“Luckily, my younger brother Sean was an Alpha, and so I took a lot of cues from him. It was a little degrading to be taking lessons from my younger brother, but I was also Omega, and so in a way, it felt natural to look up to him. 

“Over the years I slowly got rid of all my natural reactions. Everything was always _think first, react second_. It was exhausting, and sometimes it still is, but it was a necessary evil. 

“On my 14th birthday, when a friend of mine wrote me a card with all these warm words, saying how he appreciated me, liked me, I was so happy… I forgot myself. My father was there, he saw me practically purring over it. He saw the way my eyes changed color, that ‘nasty omega amber’ as he used to say. That night he broke my arm, and a part of me was lost. My spirit broke. 

“I told myself I wouldn’t let any part of my Omega seep through ever again, and for the most part I haven’t let it. Not in public, any way.” Aaron looked up, catching Spencer’s eyes. “At home I can be myself. It’s my only safe place. That’s why those long cases really get to me. It’s so hard to keep up appearances 24/7. Sometimes I just want to be alone by myself at home, free to act however I want.”

“Oh, Aaron, I’m so sorry.” Spencer was looking at him so fiercely. It was better than pity, Aaron thought. 

“It’s okay. You learn to adjust.” 

“You shouldn’t have had to… adjust.” He sighed. “But I get it. I’m just sorry you weren’t free to choose for yourself.”

Aaron raised his eyebrows. Spencer always had such a unique way of looking at things. “Thank you.”

“Thank _you_ for telling me.” 

“It’s nothing, really.” Aaron whispered. 

“It’s not nothing.” Spencer reached out to Aaron’s arm, reassuring him with a touch. “It’s the bravest thing I’ve ever heard.” 

Aaron could feel his face heating up. For a moment, he panicked. That 2-second fear that screamed _Control yourself!_ But he wasn’t in the presence of anyone who would care. He wasn’t in the presence of anyone he had to hold up appearances for, not anymore. He could blush if he wanted to. Spencer could praise him and touch him and _that was okay_.

 _Everything was okay_.

“Clearly, I don’t have to ask you not to share this with anyone, right?”

Spencer laughed. “No, of course not. I would never do that to you. Your secret is safe with me.” 

He let out a breath, and all of his anxiety seemed to go with it. Taking a chance, he leaned over and pulled Spencer into a hug, being careful not to overdo it with the touching since Spencer was never big on that in the first place. He could be a very tactile Omega, and he didn’t want Spencer to have to put up with that. 

He was warm, though. It was hard to let go. His sweater vest was soft and comfy, and his hair smelled like shampoo. He was smaller than him, a bit lanky, though just as tall, and Aaron liked that. He wondered what Spencer smelled like under his suppressants. What sort of _Alpha_ scent did he have?

He imagined it to be earthy or spicy, or something along those lines, before he caught himself and reminded himself that this was his _subordinate_ , not a potential mate. Reel it in.

He pulled back first. Spencer had a dopey smile on his face, utterly content, and Aaron supposed he was letting off some pheromones to calm him down, odorless as they may be. 

“So I guess we’re friends now?” Spencer said. His dopey grin was so sincere that it made Aaron’s heart pang. 

“Yeah, Spencer. We’re friends.”

“Good.”

oOo 

Months flew by, as they do, when you’re busy living life. Case came and went, each bringing with it the sour taste of rotten human psyche, and the promise of justice at the end. 

Spencer busied himself now more than ever in cold cases, research papers, and sought after collaborations with like-minded scientists. Anything that would keep away the itch that gnawed at him. He was constantly reminded of that fresh smell, even going so far as venturing outside during rain storms just to catch a whiff. 

Difficult didn’t even begin to describe the situation. Aaron was always there. How could he forget when the object of his infatuation was always _right there_?

Always leaning in close, sitting across an isle, or simply standing in the same room. He couldn’t unsmell what he had. He couldn’t take back the primal feeling that took root in his brain and told him to _protect_ and _claim_.

Aaron didn’t really need protecting though. So Spencer made do with small little gestures, if only just to see him smile. To let him know he wasn’t alone. If he could quell his inner Omega even just a touch, it would be worth it. The Omega deserved as much, with all that he put up with. When was his time to relax? He never stopped. 

Spencer was surprised how receptive Aaron was, too. He’d shoot him a wink across the room at times when Aaron was done doling out orders and he’d turn an amusing shade of pink, a smile just barely breaking through his hard features. 

Other times he would leave a blanket or a cup of tea near Aaron’s seat on the jet, and he would cuddle up after everyone else dozed off. 

During a particularly stressful case in the Midwest, Spencer ordered the most delicious and chocolatey latte from Starbucks, garnering a good amount of teasing from his teammates, and, when their backs were turned, swapped his cup with Aaron’s, taking his black coffee instead. 

Aaron’s fascinated smile made all the teasing worth it. He sipped the drink all content and happy. Spencer’s heart soared with the fact that Aaron felt taken care of. The Omega was so subtly keening over his gift. If Spencer hadn’t known what he was, he’d miss it completely. But he didn’t. 

Then there was that case in Michigan that they didn’t think would ever end. The leads were few and far in between, and even Spencer couldn’t find a link in the data. 

He was frustrated and pacing when Aaron came in, watching him from the doorway. 

“Spencer?” 

“Mmh?” He looked up from the map in his hand, features still taut on his face. “Aaron... is everything okay? Any news?”

“Nothing yet.”

Spencer looked at him, the way his posture softened. The type of posture he had when it was only just the two of them, alone. The kind that an Omega would display. 

“Spencer... you need to take a break. It’s 2am.” 

“I can’t. There’s a connection in here somewhere. I just need to find it.”

“You can find it in the morning. Nothing good ever happens past 2 in the morning.”

Spencer ran a hand through his thick hair. “I just need a few more minutes. I’m almost there. I _swear_.”

He was hopped up on so much coffee and energy drinks that his eyes couldn’t keep focus on anything. 

“Let me take you back to the hotel, Spencer, please.” Aaron said, softly. He came up beside him and took the map from his hand. “C’mon, you need rest. You’re no good with your brain fried.”

“My brain is not fried.” He pouted. He was a smart Alpha, damnit, his brain didn’t _fry_. Though a nap sounded alright... he wouldn’t mind closing his eyes for a minute. 

“Yes, it is. It’s basically sunny side up.”

Spencer laughed and Aaron grabbed his satchel bag. He led Spencer back to the hotel where he turned the shower on hot for him and forced him into the bathroom. 

The hot water pounding against his back, running through his hair, god, it was exactly what he needed. Aaron was such a good Omega, making sure he took care of hi— _oh._ Aaron was taking care of him. 

Spencer let his head fall against the side of the shower. He was grinning like mad. Aaron Hotchner was taking care of him. He let himself wonder just briefly if Aaron had even made a nest before, and what did it look like? Full of his white dress shirts, sweaty workout tees, blankets and pillows, and completely saturated in the beautiful scent of orchids and rain? 

He didn’t remember at what point his hand trailed down between his legs, but he was rock hard and stroking himself with a sense of urgency. 

His jaw hung slack, and behind his eyes danced the image of Aaron, docile and wanting. Aaron with his hard face softened and happy. Presenting to him, feeding his Alpha, giving himself. So eager and willing and pornographic. Yearning for his Alpha to take him, whining, begging— _fuck_. 

He came in hand, his seed washed away by the shower. Orchids and rain swam around his mind and wouldn’t leave. His heart eventually stopped hammering in his chest as he regained himself and rinsed off the last of his cum. 

Aaron was still in the room when he emerged from the bathroom. He had a towel strapped around his narrow hips, and he reeked of sex. 

Aaron could smell it immediately. In hindsight, it wasn’t the best idea, but nothing good ever happened part 2 am, Aaron said it himself. Spencer’s face burned bright red in shame. He didn’t know that he was thinking of him, but he felt like Aaron could read his mind. Or maybe he would profile it out of him. 

Which he did. Aaron grinned and rubbed at the back of his neck. He knew. 

“I’m sorry, Aaron.” he muttered. “That was wrong of me.”

Aaron closed the small distance between them and drew him into a hug. Spencer’s chest was damp against his pajama top but Aaron didn’t seem to mind. “S’okay. Don’t worry about it. Just a natural reaction.”

“Yeah, but, you’re my boss. I shouldn’t let myself think about those things.”

“It’s only natural. You think I haven’t wondered what you smell like under those suppressants?” He leaned back, looking him in the eye. “I can’t help but wonder it every time you do something for me, show me the slightest bit of attention.”

“Really…?” 

“Yeah. There’s times you’ve made my head spin and I’ve never even smelled you.”

Spencer tightened his grip around Aaron’s waist and let his head drop down against his shoulder. “I can’t stop thinking about it. From that first day in your office. It’s the only thing on my mind.”

“Y’know, if it’s that strong we must be pretty compatible.” Aaron chuckled. “I kind of wish I could smell you too.”

“Mmh.” Spencer groaned into his shoulder. “You smelled so sweet and fresh. Like orchids and rain. Like a meadow during a storm. It’s so fucking enchanting.”

“Really?” Aaron blushed. “I didn’t expect _flowers_ of all things. Maybe whiskey, or leather or something, but not _flowers_.”

“I think it suits you.” Spencer smiled. “It’s beautiful.”

Aaron blushed, again. “Let’s get you into bed. You’re practically falling asleep in my arms.” 

“Am I? M’sorry, Aaron.” Spencer yawned, and let Aaron guide him over to the little hotel bed. It was far from comfortable, but at that moment Spencer couldn’t care less. He was already so full up on happiness that he fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow. 

“Goodnight, Spence.” Aaron cooed, petting his hair and pulling the covers up over him.

oOo

The case eventually broke, as they do. Spencer and Emily were able to track down the killer by means of an intricate puzzle that only the two of them together could decipher. Derek and Hotch took him down, and the team was able to return to DC with a sense of closure. They’d been working the case for over a week and a half, holed up in that crummy motel in Michigan, and were granted a week off to recover. 

On the second day, Spencer skipped his suppressant. On the third, he showed up at Aaron’s door, lattes and pastries in hand. He stood in the doorway, debating whether or not this was a good idea, but then he could smell the faint scent of Aaron emanating from inside the house, and really there wasn’t any other decision to make. 

He knocked, and Aaron opened the door with an expression that Spencer had never seen on him before. His pupils were completely blown, his jaw hanging slack. He looked like he’d just come back back from a 5 mile run.

“Hey, Aaron.” 

oOo

“ _Oh, god, Spencer_.” Aaron all but moaned. He had to steady himself on the doorframe to keep from falling over. His knees were buckling at the overwhelming feeling of submission that was coursing through his body with the Alpha standing in front of him scented so thick. 

Spencer was posturing so tall and confident in front of him. His heart was beating in his chest a mile a minute. He was the epitome of everything he ever wanted, and he was standing in front of him offering it all up, Aaron knew it. There was an incredible feeling of lust and acceptance that swelled around in his belly, warming him up so completely. 

“Mind if I come in?”

“Please. Yes.” 

Spender smirked. 

“This is what you wanted, right?” He set the lattes down on the counter and turned his attention towards the excited Omega. His sleeves were rolled up to his forearms and collar unbuttoned low enough to show his neck. 

“Yes.” He breathed out. 

“Come here, Aaron.” He rubbed at his neck with his palm, scenting and sending thick waves of himself swirling into the air. 

“How did you stand so many many months of this? I can’t—“ Aaron came up close to Spencer, sliding his hand across the nape of his neck, and burying his face in his scent gland. “Oh, god, Spencer, _fuck._ I can’t even think straight…” 

“Mmh, you don’t need to think right now.” Spencer pulled Aaron back to look at him in the eyes. He tipped up his chin, and kissed him roughly. It was deep and passionate; Aaron’s heart was thudding against his chest so hard it thought it might burst. He felt so hot, too, so incredibly heated up from the tips of his toes all the way up to the top of his head, so hot and feverous. 

“So, what do you think, angel? How do I smell?” Spencer growled in his ear with a grin. 

Aaron whimpered, small and needy. “So good. So, _so_ amazing.”

Spencer cupped Aaron’s cheek in his rough hand, and raked his other through his black hair. “Not as good as you, darling.”

Aaron tipped his head down, blushing like crazy, and rubbing against Spencer’s hand. “You’re like… my god, so earthy and raw, like evergreen trees and spiced rum.”

Spencer grinned. He gripped tightly in Aaron’s hair and pressed his lips against the Omega’s again. Aaron moaned into it shamelessly. 

“That’s it, little Omega. God, you’re incredible.” 

In fevered rush, he deepened the kiss, swirling his tongue in Aaron’s mouth, and dipped down to his neck, nipping and biting at his flesh, making him cry out in pleasure. 

“So good for me Aaron, so sweet and needy.” 

Spencer clawed at his tee-shirt, ripping it from his body, and moved the two of them towards the bedroom, still working his lips against Aaron’s neck. Aaron fell back on the bed without any protest, hiking himself up on his elbows and staring, eyes wide, up at Spencer looming overtop of him. He was so confident and lustful; it made Aaron whimper into the charged air between them. Spencer’s Alpha pheromones were making him feel so safe and secure. The primal urge to give him everything was burning hot in his belly. 

Before he knew what he was doing, Aaron was spreading his legs, moaning and presenting himself so brazenly. He’d never been with an Alpha before, and it made him go crazy with want and complete and utter satisfaction, like everything he’d ever needed was right there within his grasp, and it was Spencer who was giving it to him. Spencer, who was so caring and humble. Spencer, who was so gracious in his beauty. If he didn’t stop himself, he’d be close to tears with how perfect he felt in that moment with his Alpha roaming his hands all over his body, pressing kisses to his mouth, paying close attention to how he moved and reacted. 

“Oh, Alpha, please—“ 

Spencer stalled, breath caught in his throat momentarily, and growled so low and fierce against Aaron’s ear that it made him shiver from head head to toe. 

Spencer’s hands were working to slide off his bottoms, and—

“ _Oh—!_ “ Aaron’s back arched off the bed. He squirmed helplessly under Spencer’s hands holding apart his thighs, and his tongue lapping against his hole. “—A-Alpha, _mmnnff_ —“

“So good, Aaron, _fuck._ You taste so sweet, like apples, baby.”

Slick was practically pouring out of him, and he would’ve been embarrassed if not for the way his mind couldn’t string together a single sentence. “Alpha, _Alpha_ —“

“Mmh, what, Angel? Tell me what you need.” 

“Need you, Alpha” He whimpered. “Please…”

“Spread your legs wider, Angel.” Spencer said, getting to his knees and positioning himself flush against Aaron’s thighs. “You ready for me?”

“Mmh, please— yes, _please_.”

Spencer stroked his hard cock, thick and pulsing, coating it with slick, before pushing inside of him. Aaron cried out wantonly, his hands grasping the sheets and eyes shut tightly. He was breathing heavy and his face was flushed pink with heat. 

“Too much, little Omega?” Spencer stalled and whispered sweetly. 

Aaron groaned and panted hotly, eyes shut tight. He’d never felt such a big cock before. He’d never felt an Alpha’s cock before, and it was _huge_. He was stretched so wide, so good. It burned slightly, but with each passing second it faded into a more pleasurable sensation. He moaned again, and opened his eyes, locking them with Spencer. “M’okay, Alpha. _Mmmh_ , please, more—“

Spencer grinned, and began moving his hips slowly, pulsing in and out of him. 

“Such beautiful eyes, little Omega. Such a pretty amber for me.” He purred. “So _gorgeous,_ Angel.”

Spencer dipped down so that he was right overtop of him, completely enveloping him in _Alpha_. Aaron wrapped his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck, moaning loud and moving his hips in tune with his thrusts. 

Spencer was thrusting into him hard, hitting him deep and satisfying an ache h'd hardly been aware of before. It felt so completely satisfying.

Then Spencer angled his hips and _fuck_ , he cried out against his neck, “ _Oh!_ Spencer!”

White hot pleasure shot through his body, and Spencer thrust into that spot over and over again at an unrelenting pace until Aaron couldn’t contain himself any longer and his cock, throbbing and engorged between their bellies, shot out a thick load of cum as he orgasmed so fiercely. 

“Mmh, that’s it, Angel, so good for me.”

Aaron let his head fall back against the pillow, his brow sheen with sweat. Spencer was still pumping into him, and he moaned deliriously from overstimulation. 

“Fuck, _Aaron._ “ Spencer growled. He thrust in hard and fast. “ _Mine_ , you’re mine. Fuck—”

“ _uunnh_ , I’m yours, Alpha.” Aaron moaned, and he felt Spencer’s cock twitch inside him, spilling his hot cum. It was leaking out onto the bed sheets, down his thighs, and it felt so _rewarding._

Spencer laid beside and rested Aaron’s head onto his chest, stroking his hair and humming little praises to him. “Such a good Omega, Angel.”

Aaron smiled and keened into the praise, feeling happier than he could ever remember. _This is what it feels like not to hide from yourself._

“Spencer?” Aaron whispered, barely audible, voice hoarse from overuse. He lifted his eyes up so he could see Spencer above him. “Will you... be my Alpha?” 

Spencer grinned affectionately, his eyes crinkling, and he pressed a kiss to his temple. “Of course, Angel, I’ll be your Alpha. Anything you want, just name it.”

Aaron laid his head back down on his chest and hummed happily.

“I just want _you_.”

**Author's Note:**

> The world needs more Omega Hotch, and who am I to say no to the _world_?
> 
> did anyone laugh at the tic tac thing lmao


End file.
